


I'm here for lots o' reasons

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M, nico is drunk af, solangelo, will is a nice stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico is hella drunk and depressed on the anniversary of Bianca's death, and Will is a nice stranger who half-carries him home and doesn't even steal his TV<br/>rated it teen and up because of Nico's drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here for lots o' reasons

**Author's Note:**

> it's really funny how these ideas just pop into my head when I'm walking the dog (that's this one) or trying to sleep or sitting in class or whatever. like where the shuck do they even come from??  
> well anyway, hope you like^^

Nico didn’t notice the blonde stranger approaching him in the almost empty bar, as he was too busy glaring down at his glass of whisky. He was too drunk to remember how many of these he had already had, but he was also too drunk to give a fuck.

“Are you alright?” a voice asked carefully.

Nico looked up, and saw that the voice belonged to a man with blonde curls, blue eyes and tanned skin. His first instinct was to say that he was fine, just to make the stranger go away, but for some reason, he couldn’t say it. He blamed the alcohol. It made his brain stupid and fuzzy.

“I… I’m…”

That was all he managed to stutter before a sob escaped him, and he started crying. He never cried in front of anyone, and Nico felt extremely embarrassed. Maybe he should have stopped asking for more whiskey half an hour ago.

The stranger slid down to sit next to him, and pulled him in for a hug. The alcohol in Nico’s body would not allow him to react normally, and he found himself leaning into the embrace, letting tears soak the stranger’s T-shirt.

“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked in a mild voice, rubbing Nico’s back.

He managed to gather himself and wiped the tears quickly.

“It’s, uh… the anniversary for my sister’s death. Ten years ago”, he murmured in a shaking voice, returning to his half-empty glass of promised oblivion that didn’t seem to come. The blonde next to him nodded.

“I’m sorry. You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. You wouldn’t understand, she was the only family I had left”.

He drowned the rest of the whiskey and asked for another one.

“You’re right I haven’t lost my entire family”, the stranger said, “but I lost two brothers a few years ago. I’m not completely oblivious to what you’re going through”.

Nico didn’t answer, just waited for his alcohol.

“But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. We can talk about somethin’ else”.

He frowned when Nico’s whiskey came.

“I don’t think you should be drinkin’ more of that. You hardly look 21 anyway”.

Nico just glared at him and lifted the glass to his mouth.

“Watch me”.

It was true, though. Nico was 20, but that was not going to stop him from drowning his thoughts in this delicious poison. The stranger sighed.

“Fine. I’m Will, by the way”.

“Nico”.

“So you come here because of your sister’s death?” the freshly named stranger – Will – said.

“Come here for lots o’ reasons”.

He took a large gulp of the alcohol.

“I come here cuz o’ Bianca and my mom, cuz o’ my depression, cuz I’m gay, cuz life sucks, cuz I’m hella lonely and cuz this stuff is a fuckin’ heaven of liquid oblivion if you just drink enough”.

He gestured to his glass and swallowed another large mouthful. His drunk and dizzy brain was really spilling what was in there tonight. Not that it was the first time he had said too much under the influence of alcohol.

No, the first time was when Jason had talked him into sharing a six-pack of beer on Nico’s eighteenth birthday, and he had ended up telling his roommate he was gay. Not that Jason had anything to do with Nico’s gayness, because although he would be lying if he said the guy wasn’t attractive, Nico wasn’t into him at all that way.

“Well if you drink any more now, you’ll pass out before you get home”.

“Exactly!” Nico exclaimed, a hiccup escaping his mouth. He drowned the rest of the liquid, and Will stood up.

“I’ll walk you home, Nico. C’mon”.

He took Nico’s arm and pulled him to his feet.

“Nooo! I’m not done, I didn’t get to order the next!” Nico whined, too drunk to resist Will’s firm grip.

He stumbled to his feet and would have fallen flat on his face if Will hadn’t caught him and put Nico’s arm over his own shoulders.

“I’m not letting you, you’ve had more than enough. The only thing you’re gonna drink now is water”.

They managed to get outside the bar, and Will stopped.

“Where d’you live?”

Nico barely registered the question, as Will’s tiny freckles suddenly seemed very funny. Will asked again and Nico muttered an address.

It took a while to get there, as Nico was in no actual shape of walking. Will was half dragging him along the empty streets, while Nico shifted between giggling and sobbing.

They finally managed to get to Nico’s front door, where they stopped.

“I hope you have keys?” Will asked, and Nico fumbled in his pockets until he found them.

He couldn’t get it in the lock, though, so Will did it for him. He helped Nico inside and put him down on the couch. It didn’t cross Nico’s drunken mind that Will could very well be a thief or serial killer, he just sighed and closed his eyes, not having to wait long before he fell asleep.

 

He woke the next morning to find a note on the coffee table. There was a phone number on it and something else written under the numbers.

_I don’t know if you’ll remember me when you wake up but… call me when you feel better, I wanna hang out with you when you’re sober. (And don’t worry, nothing happened I just helped you get home, I didn’t even steal your TV or your keys)_

_Will_

Despite his major headache and dizziness, Nico did have a very fuzzy memory of a nice guy with golden curls, and he pocketed the note before he went to find some painkillers. 


End file.
